


Postcard Para Kay Benny

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-14
Updated: 1999-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Postcard Para Kay Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

POSTCARD PARA KAY BENNY

**Disclaimer:** This piece has been written solely for the enjoyment of the  
readers (and the author). No infringement on copyrights intended.  
  
Thanks to Kathy Martin, whose very vivid account of that "postcard" scene in  
BDTH, was partly the source of inspiration for this poem.   
  
I was thinking that Ray's postcard message ("It's cold out here; heat me  
up") probably meant "this".   
  
The poem comes in Tagalog (one of the Philippines' dialects) and English.

The translation is almost entirely the same, line per line.   
  
I hope you like it.  
  


## POSTCARD PARA KAY BENNY

****

  
ni Renny Ramos  
  
Nakatira sa mundong hindi ko kilala.  
  


Kumikilos, gumagalaw  
  
sa buhay na hindi ko pag-aari.  
  


Hanggang kailan iindahin  
  
ang lamig ng pag-iisa,  
  
ang pait na dulot  
  
ng ating paglalayo?  
  


Hanggang kailan yayakapin  
  
ang takot at pangamba sa puso,  
  
na walang bukas na maghihintay  
  
sa ating dalawa?  
  


Naghihintay, umaasa.  
  
Nanghihina ang loob.  
  


Humahawak na lamang   
  
sa natitirang pangarap.  
  


Na balang araw ay   
  
maimulat ang mata.  
  


Buhay,   
  
ligtas,  
  
sa kalinga ng iyong pagmamahal.  
  
\- Katapusan -   


__

E-mail ng Manunulat:   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
